


For You

by cat_in_my_hat



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crazy and Murdering Rin, Insanity, Madness, Obsession, Other, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_in_my_hat/pseuds/cat_in_my_hat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps you knew what I meant when I said I wasn't crazy. But then you gave me that look, and I knew you would never understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Horror Of My Love For You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/412267) by [nightmare_kisser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_kisser/pseuds/nightmare_kisser). 



> I came up with this while listening to Vocaloid's Matryoshka and I'm really not sure how it came out like this. I was also reading a Naruto/Gaara fic (The Horror of My Love for You) so I suppose that could be to blame as well. It was partially inspired by that work, and if the author doesn't like this story, I will take it down :)   
> Warning: Unbeta'd, gore, weird plot and craziness ahead! Not recommended for young readers!

Perhaps you knew what I meant when I said I wasn't crazy. But then you gave me that look, and I knew you would never understand. Maybe, when you turned away from me, you meant to shield me from the looks of pure disgust etched into the features of your colleagues. But then you started walking, and I knew that you would never protect me.  
I think that was when I started to hate you. 

You were there for me – never once did I stop looking out for you; never once did I stop loving you. Can’t you see? I did this for you. You. I did everything for you. See this body on the floor, lying in a pool of crimson, the color painted across the walls, soaking into my skin, I did that to him. I grabbed him by his fine blonde-and-black hair and bashed his head against his desk. I took my sword from my sheath and rammed it through his middle. I splattered his blood on the walls and I did it for you!

I think you meant to come to my aid during the trial. But then you nodded when they proclaimed me guilty, as though I deserved it, and I knew you didn't appreciate what I did for you. You probably meant to visit me while I sat in the underground cell. But you never came, and I knew you didn't care for me. 

I think that was when I started getting angry. 

Don’t you see? I did it all for you. I broke out of the cell, for you. I burned down all of the other dorm halls, for you. I even showed you. Just so you could hear them screaming, so you could see them pressed up against the doors that I locked, trying to escape. They were just going to bring you down. You should be happy. Look over there. I think I see one of the girls who tried to give you bento falling from the second story. I think she breaks her neck when she lands. I can’t tell, because you’re struggling. Why are you trying to get out of my grip? She was a nuisance. She stood between you and me. 

Could you please stop calling me mean names? 

If you don’t, I’ll be angry. I might hurt you.

You didn't stop calling me names. 

Now, who is to blame for this? You or me? I mean, with your brain splattered on the ground, and your shocked blue eyes watching me vacantly, can you tell that I did it for you? But you didn't act according to script, and now I walk over your still body, and I wonder if you hate me as much as I love you. 

I think, Yukio, my brother, that it is your fault that my head is taken off when Angel arrives to see just what it is that I've done. I think it is your fault when they put your body in a black bag, and mine in a pit, covered in ruins. I think it is your fault that you are put beside father and my whereabouts remain unknown for centuries. And I know that it is your fault when I am resurrected by the Illuminati. It is undoubtedly your fault when I kill them. When I kill everyone. When I burn your grave. When I burn everything. 

And I hope that you know how much I love you.


End file.
